


Shadow of a bat

by Aether_erebus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, BAMF Tim Drake, Batfamily (DCU), Crossover, Fanon, Gay, Gotham Academy, Gotham City - Freeform, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Mental Illness, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Bonding, adopted by batman, gang members - Freeform, injured, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aether_erebus/pseuds/Aether_erebus
Summary: “Goatham cemarity? Cemetery? Yeah. Goatham cemetery,” I finally deciphered. Hopefully that’s correct.or; Nico di Angelo ends up in Gotham city, home of the Batman, following a betrayalor; bruce has a problem when it comes to adopting kids with black hair
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	1. Goatham cemetery? Weird name

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is gonna have a lot of errors. It's more of a fun project challenging me to write more. Also because of this it is unbeta'd as it is more spontaneous. 
> 
> Also I may start a discord which will have more of an update thing in the future if that's something y'all wanna see. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and any tips and stuff is appreciated.

I stumbled forward from the shadows of the great tree towards the vast open area. Feet struggled to find their footing on the newly formed ground. As they finally anchored themselves, I took in the view before me. Hundreds of stones erected in neat lines giving off the cold and empty pain filled vibe only one associated with death. _Of course,_ my thoughts swirled, _of course I would end up in a cemetery._ A sharp puff of air left my nose in bitter humour. _Percy would have a fiel- ._ My shoulders tightened, body tensing. Funny how a single thought can bring such an external emotionally linked response. How it can shift an entire mood in an instant. An entire personality shift because of a memory triggered by an incomplete thought. It dragged the grin down from the corners until a frown donned my features. Finally the reality kicked as I remember why I had to shadow travel in the first place. Why I had to leave. 

~Flash back~

The day started out as just another regular day, as cliche as that sounds. I woke to a soft purple glow on my face in my cabin. The purple torches being the brightest items amongst the depressing decor. Apparently, the Stolls found it very funny to replace the standard beds with coffin shaped ones with skull bed sheets. _Jokes on them, it actually looks decent and the beds are surprisingly comfortable._

After hopping off the ‘coffin’, I tilted my head slowly to the side. As I slowly kept on increasing the pressure until it was almost there. Just a little bit more and- SNAP! My neck cracked releasing any of the tension from the night. As I went about getting ready, cracking all of my joints, I found that I was up before noon. _That’s strange, usually I’m in until lunch when Solace drags me out._ Ignoring the thought, I went on my way to search for the seven. We had some plans to do some training because I hadn’t hung out with all of them in a long time. The distance to the arena was short and I rounded the corner in no time. 

I could see the seven gathered in a group and some of the others were also standing with them. _That’s okay, it just means a couple more friends._

“Hey guys!” I called out to announce my arrival. The chatting stopped as they turned towards the sound of my hollering. Walking closer, their faces became more apparent as I could see who else had joined. However, their faces were not the smiles of greeting I had expected. Instead, disgust coated their features. Even Percy, the friend of everyone, had a twisted glare directed at me. My steps faltered. _Why’re they staring like that? Did I do something wrong?_ My train of thought was interrupted by someone I loved saying something out of the ordinary. 

“Why are you here Di Angelo? Can’t you see we’re having fun?” William Solace. My love had just shattered my heart. Hatred contorted his face into an anger filled stare. _He hates me. I know we had been a little distant but I thought we were okay._

My mind sputtered like an engine trying to start as my body just did nothing. No words left my mouth to retort. In my frozen form, I failed to realise the group had encircled me. 

“Worthless little Nico thinks he can be seen with us-“ Percy spat stepping towards me “- how pathetic can you be?” My hand flew to my swords hilt. My pleading eyes looked up towards my cousin, with one question brimming my gaze. 

“Why?” one breath of air asking everything.

“You seriously don’t know?” Percy laughed smirking as he shook his head “you’re a freak, you don’t belong here. You don’t belong anywhere.” 

Those words must have been the horn of battle as the next moment the circle closed in with speed. Their weapons drawn as they began to attack. I swivelled and ducked under the blades. More and more cuts began to make their way past my guard as the partying skills weren’t enough. _I’m going to die. I’m going to die and I can’t die. Not yet._

A guttural roar left my throat as the ground split around me. A chasm breaching the earth. My eyes locked with my friends desperately searching for any sign of a joke. Any sign that this wasn’t happening. _They really mean it._ A sob left my throat as I drove my sword into the island of dirt. Crawling from the depths of the break in the ground came skeletons equipped with; armour, swords, and no fear (as what can one fear when they’re already dead?). Distracted by the skeletons, my **friends** didn’t notice as I looked towards the crevice and jumped. The shadows contorting around my body in whispers till eventually I became one with them, disappearing from any eyes. _Take me anywhere._

~ Flashback end ~

“Fuck,” I whispered. _Now where the fuck did I go?_ In retrospect saying anywhere wasn’t the smartest idea in the book. However, in times of betrayal, whatcha gonna do? 

Giving a shake of my head, I ventured further from the tree. The shadows once coating my body in a layer of protection reached towards me until they could stretch no more. Adjusting my jacket, I made sure I was covered. 

Stumbling, I found a sign with what appeared to be the place name. _Okay now all I gotta do is read it._ My eyes strained as they kept passing over the letters trying to make sense of them. 

“Goatham cemarity? Cemetery? Yeah. Goatham cemetery,” I finally deciphered. _Hopefully that’s correct._ With this new knowledge tucked inside my head I pushed on and out of the comfort of the dead. My visions slowly became darker before realising my eyelids were drooping. Clenching them, I opened them once more to find my vision brighter again. 

Scanning the area as I walked, more of a shuffle as my feet scraped the ground with each step, I noticed the trees spread around. Trees stood tall as a border yet a few lingered around the graves. I raised my hand to the side as I approached one such tree and stroked the trunk as I passed by. The rough bark felt old. The tree felt old. Yet life still grew strong. 

Plodding along, the trees seemed to form a funnel. Almost directing people away. Drawing nearer to the newly named “funnel”, it made great sense as it appeared to hold the exit. 

A towering gate of about twice my height stood before me. The poles rusting and pointed acting as an obstacle. Metal spikes erected on top of the foreboding structure. 

Just as I reached the gate at the threshold of the cemetery my knees buckled and a piercing pain shot through my head. No sound escaped as I tried to yell at the pressure building. Almost as if an anvil hit my skull and kept ringing. Son? _Dad? H-how are you in my head?_ Well it’s actually- _Don't answer, it was rhetorical._ My eyes rolled. _What did you want?_ To answer your question, I’m sorry. _What?_ (Okay? That’s a little strange, maybe he’s being forced to do this or something) I’m not being forced to do anything my son, I’m truly sorry for how the others treated you, but don’t hold a grudge. _They_ ** _tried_** _to_ ** _kill_** _me._ I know, and that was terrible but grudges will only hold you down. Just, try and move on. Be happy son. You deserve some happiness after all you’ve done. Goodbye. _Wait!_

My head cleared as my eyes opened. _Great, he’s gone._ I shook my head side to side as I rose back up. _Now, how do I open this gate?_

As it turned out, the gate didn’t need any pushing or destroying to open, because, as it turns out it was open. With the gate open, I finally exited the cemetery and moved forward in search of shelter. It was one thing sleeping in a forest, - a very uncomfortable experience but always reliable-, but sleeping on the streets was dangerous. Especially dangerous in a city you don’t know. An empty motel or an undisturbed building may be the key for now. Just until I can find somewhere better. 

  
  



	2. Being social? What's that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico leaves the cemetery to find someplace to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter this time. Motivation currently do be low. As a reminder, this has not been beta'd. Also if you don't like it then don't read it. As always, any helpful comments are appreciated. Sorry again for the time this took for a shorter chapter.

Leaving the cemetery was like leaving a bubble. The second my body passed the gates, the threshold, the welcoming aura of the dead left. Their presence no longer protected me as I joined the land of the living.  _ The streets are barely lit by the street lights. The city should probably get those fixed, _ I thought,  _ I mean they’re so dim and they keep flickering. At least they are here though. _ My journey forward continued as I stepped into the dim glow of the first street light.

Instantly, the light flickered once more before going out.  _ Great, just my luck _ . I shook my head as I trudged further along, keeping my distance from other people still up. I lowered my head and raised my shoulders as I kept moving. Best not to get in trouble in an unknown place. 

A group of men appeared from round a corner, stumbling across the sidewalk. Their shouts of laughter were the only sound heard. One of the men fell flat on the ground. A snap shot out and he screamed. The other men he appeared to be with laughed louder as he started stumbling as he finally got up. His nose seemed crooked as blood dripped down but he too joined the laughter. The group slowly got closer. Taking up the whole sidewalk. I squeezed into the wall as my shoulder brushed against a mans. I held my breath, but I was taken no notice of.

Rounding a corner, a lady seemed out of place. Her clothes had fine edges and a crisp look to them. As she passed me, her nose remained fairly upturned. A short sniff coming from it as though an unpleasant smell had just been made.  _ Snob _ , I thought.

Raising my shoulders, I hunch in on myself. As I continue down the dim looking streets, looking for any shelter that could reprieve myself of the torturous weather licking at my skin. Instead, my luck as usual was shit. Nothing seemed abandoned, and anything that was didn't provide anything differing from the conditions outside on the street. And in the most miraculous twist, as though the fates felt pity on me, my luck seemed to change. 

Turning the next corner lead me to a warehouse district.  _ There’s gotta be something abandoned here, _ I thought,  _ at least something with enough shelter to rest in _ . My feet moved mechanically as if on auto pilot as I peered into the cracked windows of the warehouses. Until finally - 

“Thank fuck,” I whispered. A breathy exclamation of joy. There in front of me stood a ware house. One which was not occupied. Now, how do I get in?

Peering at the building, I could see the chain on the front entrance was loose. As I pulled the handle the door came open. Surprisingly unlocked. Although it was open, the chain did prevent it from becoming more than ajar. 

I squeezed through the gap, barely getting through. I let go of my breath, that I wasn’t aware I was holding.  _ Guess this is gonna have to do. At least the walls are still somewhat stable. Now, where to actually sleep? _

I walked around the place, it seemed, well, decrepit. As I continued to search for some part of the building to sleep in, there seemed to be no place that was completely safe.

Then, with a genius thought, I looked up.

"Ah! The rafters duh!" Obviously they would be safe compared to the floor. _They would at least keep me safe if someone were to come in._

Looking around, there were no ladders leading directly to the ceiling. Instead poles with little ledges built in had to do. Gripping the side of the pole, I began to scale upwards. Being thankful for the rock climbing at camp. 

As I reached the top I pulled myself up until I was sat safely. I then began to maneuver my way to the corner as the beam had a larger surface on which to sleep.

"Warehome, sweet warehome," I chuckled as my world faded to black. Unaware of how unrestful the night would be.


	3. Not my warehome! I just settled in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “First off, that’s none of your business,”
> 
> “secondly, I don’t need your help"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was fun to write. Sorry about the fight scene, I don't know how to write those so you'll have to bear with me. Also, I think next chapter I'm gonna add a discord. I don't care if no one joins but if anyone does, at least I may get bullied into writing and to stop procrastinating. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.

As my sleep deepened, further into the realms of dreams, I found such strange images floating in front of me. The camp came into view as I descended to the ground. Stepping into the image of what was once home. I took my first step forward, through the empty camp. The cabins seemingly identical. No identifying marks or differences. Turning my head, the cabins appeared to form a ring around my path. My breath quickened in response, as though my body understood something my brain did not. 

Continuing forward, I placed my hand upon the small handle of the closest cabin. With only slight hesitation, I yanked open the door. Inside the cabin appeared to be people crying. Yet their cries made no physical sounds. Only implied the agony they appeared to be facing. Tears streaked down their faces, the dark liquid a stark contrast against their skin. As I began to step backwards, their heads all turned towards my direction. Their eyes, longing to reach out.

“Help us!” the whisper boomed in my head. Each and everyone of the figures inside of the cabin began chanting over and over. Pleading so desperately.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you want. How do I help?” Stuttering, I tried for a more detailed answer. Instead, the responses just increased in volume. 

The figures inside of the cabin began to rise as their limbs stumbled toward me. I scrambled backwards hoping for an escape. Not wanting to become them, to become such a terrified and desperate soul. My body turned as I exited the cabin. Only to be met with the sight of the other cabins doors opening. 

Hundreds of the figures had poured out of the cabins by now. Leaving only the centre of the ring free. My body kept moving towards it. The only thing I could think,  _ run run run _ , controlling my mind. Until eventually I reached the centre as the figure too reached it. Yet they kept on coming closer. Hand grabbing my body and clothes. Anything they could grip onto as the mass of bodies covered my entire vision. 

I gasped as my body shot up to a bang. My breathing laboured as I tried to keep quiet.  _ Fuck, I thought, that’s why you don’t sleep. _ As I continued to get my breathing under control, my eyes darted down to the ground where I spotted the cause of the noise. A box. A lot of boxes. And people. The people most likely dropping the boxes.

At the revocation of others being in my newly discovered warehome, I called to the shadows surrounding me to cover me. Dark tendrils snuck from the darkness, wrapping around my form in a comforting blanket. A protection from the people below. 

“Steve! What di’ I say ‘bout droppin’ dem boxes? Huh?” A burly looking man queried. The ‘Steve’ in response only murmured looking down at his shoes. “Seriously, y’ should know by now that we gots precious cargo. They need it for thems specimens in one piece y’know? God, jus’ don’ do it again y’hear me?” This time Steve responded with a short yes.

_ Oof, Steve is in trouble. Hope the guy is okay _ . I turned in my position, trying for a better angle of the gang. The small talk and slight drama occurring enough to gain my attention for once.

The drama increased from there, as all of a sudden a loud crash tore through the air. A shadowy figure descending at a rapid pace towards the ground where the gang was congregated. Akarmed shouts rang as bangs and flashes spat out among the air. The figure began to slowly fight their way through the group. However, through the kicks and punches, the group seemed to be overwhelming the figure. The punches thrown seemed slower with each new member of the gang gaining a hit. No, I’m not gonna help. The guy chose the fight. The figure slowed even further, collecting more bruises than they were giving out. Aww dammit.

I lifted from the blanket and safety of my spot before descending like the figure. I reached towards a nearby shadow, conjuring a staff. Something able to harm mortals. With a sigh I began tearing my way through the edge of the gang. Dodging and ducking under the punches thrown my way as they collectively seemed to notice my presence almost as though they were a hive mind. A grunt passed my lips as I was unable to dodge a hit to the stomach. Fuck, that hurt. I continued fighting, unable to simply stop now. Somehow I doubt that they would be so kind as to let me just leave after injuring the members.

Bobbing and weaving for an eternity whilst knocking the mortals with the staff when they were too sloppy to dodge, I finally made my way to the figure. The gang members slowly had been reduced as the bodies piled up on the floor. The figure even seemed to have pulled out some more energy as the punches seemed back in full force. Eventually, the last guy fell down with a hard thud. The only sound remaining in the warehouse the loud panting that I may or may not be doing.  _ I may be a little out of shape.  _ I thought as I had to place my hands on my knees. 

I raised my eyes upwards to the figure, their white eye shapes meeting mine. Neither of us seemed to be taking the conversation up. With a huff, I began to turn around, ready to walk away.

“-Wait!” A deep gravelly voice reverberated towards me. So the guy does speak. I turned back as they seemed to be contemplating how to say something.

“What?” I rasped, my voice a little worse than I thought it was.

“Where did you learn to fight like that? And what are you doing out so late? It’s dangerous!”

“First off, that’s none of your business,” scoffing “secondly, I don’t need your help, so, like, goodbye”

And as the fates seemed to hate me once more, my vision began to blur. My stomach lighting on fire with pain, I held my hand to it. Lifting my hand away, blood stained my fingers, again. The world around me seemed to spin and merge before turning sideways.

“Oops,” the breath left my mouth as the last of my consciousness faded. A vague figure swiftly moving towards me.

A steady dull beeping sound cut across my foggy mind. My eyelids struggling to open as they flutter up and down.  _ At least I’m not dead. Yet. _


End file.
